<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping Dreams by InkyOverlord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370582">Sleeping Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord'>InkyOverlord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Hospitalization, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, its a really short oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has fallen into a coma and Nightmare can't bear it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dreamare, Nightmare Sans/Dream Sans, nightdream, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didnt add the line under Nightmare's text bc im lazy :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightmare had suspected that something was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glazing through reports given to him over the past few weeks by his crew,he’s taken notice that a certain someone wasn’t present in the files,normally this wouldn’t be an issue however it definitely caught his attention when the person in question is very well know for never skipping a day,even in a terrible state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets the report down on his desk,his skull swirling with thoughts of possible reasoning,Before leaning back in his seat in defeat,only being greeted with the silence in his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error” He calls out,soon said skeleton pops into existence with a very disinterested expression in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What? Ya know I have a life outside of making deals with you</b>
  <span>” Error replies with snark in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crossing his legs,he tries to make himself seem uninterested in the issues despite how much it’s been bothering him,”Ah Error,the monster I wanted to see the most—which is saying something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Get to the point</b>
  <span>” Error remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,seems like your not one for suspense” The darker guardian comments before sitting more upright in his seat,”I’ve notice in recent reports that a certain someone hasn’t been showing up to our battles and I was hoping,being the entity that could see through many things,can explain this sudden disappearance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>You mean Dream?</b>
  <span>” Error asks,noting how Nightmare’s eye flickers,”</span>
  <b>I’ve been keeping tabs on him</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s clear hesitate on Error’s behalf,”</span>
  <b>I assumed Horror gave you the report already</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s expressions peaked upon hearing this,”care to explain”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Dream is well…</b>
  <span>” His voice drifts off,”</span>
  <b>he’s in a coma</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly it feels like his whole world stops,the room going dead silent for a brief minute,”...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Dude got jumped</b>
  <span>” Error explains,”</span>
  <b>I don't know the full story but Dream got attacked by some gang members and..well you know</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darker guardian couldn’t even begin to process all that,it felt too surreal to be something that couldn’t happen—yet it did happen and it wasn’t even by his own hands.He stands up from his seat as Error curiously watches on,his tentacles flare up to give a more threatening aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error..” He spoke,his voice deepening in seriousness,”Tell me where he is, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of sterile medical equipment was something Nightmare was well educated on,even if it brought up bad memories he slips past various rooms and hides in shadows to avoid the monsters who walk by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for the large monster to spot the room number Error had told him,its lettering relegating off the fluorescent lights,irritating Nightmare’s eye to that extent that he wished he had more than one.Despite the lack of vision,he hears the sounds of boots clicking against the tiled ground,without a second thought he merged into the shadows as he spots two figures come into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink and Blue pop into view,neither of them speaking a word as the To-be royal guard opens the door and lets Ink into the room with him follow after,closing the door behind him.Nightmare shoots out a tentacle just to leave the door a slight crack so he could have a hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear anything at first other than the shuffle of hospital chairs followed by silence once more,to his surprise they were very quiet,so quiet in fact that he could hear the buzzing from the lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink takes a sharp inhale,”I should’ve been there for him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink…you can't blame yourself” Blue chips in with a mild stern in his voice,”neither of us could have known this would happen”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I was there” Ink replies,laced with guilt and regret,”I was the one who bid him that last goodbye when he went off to get something from the grocery store alone—I should’ve had the decency to come along with him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something twists inside his chest,perhaps anger that the situation could’ve had a different outcome or that Ink was really showing some expression through his voice.He found himself imagining what he would’ve done if he was there,breaking the attacker’s spines,gouging out their eyeballs,using his body as a shield to protect the other,holding him close in a tight embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking those thoughts quickly,he continues to listen in as Ink lets out a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...what now?” Ink asked,his voice drained and tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We find someone else” Blue suggests,”Ink don’t look at me like that—I know it kinda feels like we’re replacing him but I can’t see us fighting like this for long especially when our group was so small in the first place”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a few seconds,”you’re right..it just hurts”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue hums,”I know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two end up talking for a while,nothing Nightmare found worth noting or simply just small talk,still the idea of someone taking Dream’s place—permanently,really got to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the chairs shift again as their footsteps approached the door,hiding in the shadows just in time for Ink to open the door finally making their departure.Once they were out of sight,he slipped into the room through the tiny crack that was left open and to be fair,he didn’t know what he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was an uncomfortable form of white,blinding and distracting,deepening the pit in his stomach.Wires strung around the room,attached to the now unconscious form of the lighter guardian,bandages wrapped across one of his eyes as his chest slowly rises and fell,his weaker non existent lungs breathed through the mask strapped around his face.Nightmare expected the other in a much worse state,nevertheless he approached the bed,looming over the lighter guardian,his own shadow taking over as he examined the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frown forms over his features,his hand drifting over Dream’s chin,tilting his head up but not enough to move the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,taken down by mere mortals” He spoke,his voice laced with sternness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something inside him that twists deeply,like a knife that’s been jabbed into him yet he can’t get out.It aches insides his ribs as he continues to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was this You’re way of avoiding me Huh? Was killing yourself not a viable option?” Bitterness seeps into his tone,his grip slightly tightening on Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course there was no response,just the sound of the soul monitor beeping in the background.He lets go,both of his hands laced their way up to the lighter guardian’s shoulder,almost as if he was readying himself to shake the other awake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? To leave everyone behind? To leave</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind?” His voice quivers yet still hisses our his burning anger against the unconscious other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause that’s all you ever do,leave me behind,underestimating all the things I do for you” He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling in his chest intensifies as the memories of being left behind burned into his skull,he wanted to strangle the damn skeleton awake,to raise his voice,to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to yell out all his frustrations at the other,his grip tighten and shook as he held back the burning in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew it would fall on deaf ears,he was left behind once more—</span>
  <em>
    <span>permanently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare hated it,hated it so much that this was gonna be the last time he sees him,sees him fighting,smiling or any other of those things,he can only think about cherishing all he has—but he’ll never get those new memories of him,ones that strive him to push forward and strategise his plans,ones that get him out of bed and working as soon as he’s awake,ones he thinks about while scribbling away at blueprints.What does he even strive for now that Dream’s gone? What is his reason to exist now that his other half is no longer present?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without Dream,What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands slumped out of the grip as his face fell slightly forward,close proximity of Dream’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft glow radiating off his eye fell upon the lighter guardian’s peaceful features,even in this state Dream manages to look as calm as ever,the beeping continues to echo into the room.His features relaxed as he raised his hand to gently cup Dream’s cheek,leaning in slowly he gave the other a quick peck on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away,he watches for a moment,noting anything different before letting out a tired sigh as he moves himself up right and prepares to depart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until he heard an active beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around,scanning the room,the soul monitor beeping at a pace one would have in sleep,Nightmare shrugs it off as hearing things and turns back to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he hears the beeps pace faster once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whips his head around so fast he almost tripped over himself,his eye glued to the soul monitor as it began to beep rapidly.Then a faint noise,like a gasp of air after unconscious.The darker guardian bolted back to the bed,gripping the handlebars to the point of bending them as Dream’s golden eyes fluttered open,weakly looking at the other in a dazed state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W..” Dream tried to speak,sounding hoarse for lack of water,”N—Nightmare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare found his knees to become nothing but jelly as he managed to speak,”Hello D-Dream”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What—happened?” He asked as he tried to move his head around,only to hiss pain,laying his head back onto the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You nearly became a vegetable that’s what” He explains,”I don’t think our battles would be the same without you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weak smile from his features sends the darker guardian’s soul fluttering,shifting his hand to intertwine with Dream’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighter guardian hummed,”I..its good to be back”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,never fall into a coma ever again” Nightmare adds,”That’s an order”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream softly laughs it off,his grip tightening in Nightmare’s hand,”I promise Nightmare”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>